


waking up

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: The first time he wakes up in Magnus’s bed he’s a bit disoriented.





	waking up

**Author's Note:**

> this was written quickly and isn't edited, but that sneak peek inspired me to do something!

The first time he wakes up in Magnus’s bed he’s a bit disoriented.

For the last 22 odd years he’s woken up in the same position in the same bed in the same room in the same building. He sleeps on his back, hands folded on his stomach, ready to jump into action if the situation demands it. 

So when he wakes up to silk sheets covering his still naked body, a plush mattress holding him up, and his arm slung over another body, he momentarily freaks out. 

Until he becomes conscious enough to realize what’s going on. 

He’s in Magnus’s bed with Magnus’s back pressed to his chest. He smiles sleepily to himself, buries his face in the back of Magnus’s neck and just breathes. 

Before drifting back to sleep, he thinks that he could get used to this. 

///

The next time he wakes up in Magnus’s bed it’s about a week later. He’s dressed in only his boxers and a flowy shirt that Magnus lent him. 

When he’d stumbled into the loft late the previous night, he’d been almost too exhausted to make it to the bedroom. Magnus had helped him get ready for sleep and guided him to the bed. 

He’d fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He wakes up with a strong arm wrapped loosely around his waist. 

He’s never been more comfortable in his life. 

Slowly, he turns over so he can watch Magnus sleep. He doesn’t care if that’s creepy. He actually doesn’t know if that’s creepy but there’s someone gnawing at his stomach telling him to turn over. 

He doesn’t regret it. 

Magnus’s face is soft in sleep. He’d removed his makeup after Alec had fallen asleep and hadn’t woken up to reapply it. 

Alec loves Magnus’s makeup, the things he can do with his face, the beauty that sits there every day. But there’s someone mesmerizing about Magnus without makeup. He looks softer, younger. He’s not more beautiful. It’s just different. Alec feels something spark in his chest at the fact that he gets to see Magnus both ways. He feels lucky.   
///

The morning after they tell each other they love each other, Alec wakes up naked to the feeling of someone peppering kisses down his chest. 

Something between a moan and a yawn escapes his throat and he hears Magnus chuckle. 

“Morning, my love,” Magnus says before he continues making his way down Alec’s body. He stops just above Alec’s hard cock, kissing the lines of his hips. 

Alec’s eyes snap open as he pushes a hand through Magnus’s hair looking down at him between his legs, under the sheet. 

“Morning,” is all Alec manages to say before Magnus takes him into his mouth. “Magnus,” Alec moans, hips jerking off the bed. 

Magnus works him until Alec is a blabbering mess, swallowing every last drop before he makes his way back up Alec’s body. 

Alec tastes himself when Magnus’s kisses him filthy and deep and full of so much emotion Alec feels dizzy. 

“I love you,” Magnus says as he pulls away. 

Alec raises his hand to cup Magnus’s cheek. “I love you too.” 

They fall back asleep for a few hours before Alec is forced to return to the institute. 

/// 

Alec starts spending all his nights at Magnus’s after that. Which means that he wakes up in Magnus’s bed in more ways than he can count. (That’s not true he remembers each morning as vividly as if he’s reliving them). 

After the Valentine attack, Alec starts to wake up alone. 

He doesn’t like it. 

Not only because he’s gotten so used to the warm, comforting presence of Magnus next to him, but also because he’s worried about Magnus. 

He won’t talk to him about what’s wrong. Keeps insisting that he’s fine. 

But Alec knows better. 

On the fourth morning waking up alone, he jumps out of bed pulls on his jeans, grabs his shirt and walks into the living room. 

When Magnus says he’s fine and kisses Alec, Alec knows that something’s wrong. 

“Magnus, you know you can tell me anything. I love you. Nothing you say about your past is going to change that.” He moves in closer, resting his forehead against Magnus’s. “I’m not going to rush you, but I’m here when you’re ready to talk.” 

And he knew he’d be there, in Magnus’s bed, his home, and his life for as long as Magnus would have him.


End file.
